Blog Channel
by Willow Whiteheart
Summary: This is my take on Harleen's version of The Joker blogs onn youtube... if u love joker you'll love The Joker blogs
1. Chapter 1

Blog Channel

Chapter 1

Wednesday, March 24, 2010

Entry 1

Sometimes I feel I have to run away, I have to get away, from the things he's shown me. At this point I don't know whether or not to trust him, love him, or otherwise.

I watch him hurt people everyday and show a great kindness. I know he's hiding something, and I have to find out what it is! I evaluate him every Tuesday, but he only seems to ramble words that seem to kinda make sense, but they don't. I keep watching our videos but nothing at this point in time is making sense. We've only had three sessions so far and he's already left me a "present" on my desk along with a video that makes almost no sense to me. I just feel bad watching it to because the present on my desk was a guard... a dead guard. I just wonder how he managed to get out of his cell, he's in high security to, which even further makes no sense.

I'm really stressed because they are thinking about laying me off from work at Arkham because they don't have the funds right now, and it also sucks because Guy proposed to me not to long ago, we haven't officially set a date yet, but we are thinking to have it here in a few months. I just don't know at this point, with him escaping out of his and what have you.

No official diagnosis has been set for patient #4479, other than the fact he kills for a strange self pleasure. The only things he might fit into is manic depressed, or paranoid schizophrenic. He doesn't always tell you the truth, but he doesn't necessarily lie either. If he wants to tell you something he elaborates it into a sarcastic story.

I feel he has makes his life known though his tall tales, for example his scar stories, or the one he recently told me in one of our sessions. He talked about how we went bear hunting in the Gotham City Zoo and that he wasn't really in a zoo but he was really in a theme park were he killed a man who was in a bear suit and he took him to his "lodge" and skinned him, and then right after someone came in and said the that D.A. had been skinned and left in Dr. Arkham's office.

Could the "lodge" he's referring to be Arkham Asylum? So many questions are running through my mind as I try to figure out this character. I really want to help him, and it would look good if I was able to. He's just too hard to figure out.

Though I wish a lot of times we had his real identity so I was able to just look up his files. If I did have his files I would be able to look back at family records to see if this strange behavior is because of family issues, mental issues, or maybe a former family member who has suffered from something similar.

I really wish I could answer even more questions about him, like why he thinks the way he does?

I don't understand how someone who you can have a somewhat civil conversation with be a homicidal maniac. He gives me the chills though, especially when he flirts with me. What's weird is that I enjoy, yet it really creeps me out. I think I enjoy because I know he's trying to be nice, but he tends to seem hostile while doing it. Quote:

"You have nice eyes. I mean I wouldn't want to pull them out of a skull and carry them around on a key-chain... That's a compliment"

I tried to seem flattered, but it freaked me out to much. That is what makes me think that he is homicidal, no sane person would say that, unless they were acting. I think he's just pulling our legs though, but I'm not one hundred percent sure on that. I have noticed that he likes to play games with a lot of people's minds. Maybe he's an extremely good actor. I've pondered that theory once or twice. I guess if he can pull it off in court then it will be enough to keep him from going to federal, he'll just stay in Arkham.

I really want to figure out his character. He is extremely vicious at times, hysterical at times, and at time completely random. He is very creative, enjoyable, intelligent, and homicidal. He is The Joker; who seems to be a crazy character in our game of life.

Just blogging

Dr. Harleen Quinzel


	2. Chapter 2

Blog Channel

Chapter 2

Saturday, March 28, 2010

Entry 2

It's official, I've been laid off. I found out yesterday morning. Now someone will be taking care of patient #4479. I'm not sure how they plan on taking care of MY patient. Oh well, somehow he seems to get his sessions up on Youtube, so I will see how it goes.

Guy has been offered a job at Star Labs in Metropolis and I'm so upset that I'm leaving Gotham, but maybe it's for the better. My dad's sad that I'm leaving, along with the rest of the family. Guy also wants us to get married before we leave in the next couple of months.

I wish I wasn't laid off from Arkham, I really loved working there with all of my patients, and I wish I had more time to properly diagnose the joker. It would have helped me a lot in my life getting a job as a psychiatrist.

I understand that my job choice was a challenging and very tiring job, and it takes a lot out of you. I don't know exactly why I chose it, I guess it was just appealing.

From what I understand is that for the next week patient #4479 will not even have a set psychiatrist. I hope they give him someone who will take good care of him. Along with my other patients as well.

At this point in time I really hope that he would find someway to escape out of Arkham and try to find me, I would totally freak considering he'd find where me and Guy live. I know he's taken a fancy to me, and it's weird.

At this point I'm not sure on anything. I guess we'll just have to check the deck.

The now unemployed

Dr. Harleen Quinzel


	3. Chapter 3

Blog Channel

Chapter 3

Tuesday, April 13, 2010

Entry 3

Jeremiah offered me my job back on Saturday! I'm so excited to go back to work at Arkham. I really love it there not just the great space I have, but I love the job; but the only problem is that I'm moving to Metropolis with Guy. It's really hard on me, because I just got back to my job.

Technically speaking, the only reason I'm there is because of what happened between the doctor who ended up taking care of The Joker: Dr. Hugo Strange. Apparently Joker had to have known something about Strange that wouldn't be in his file, Strange freaked out and started beat him up. So they did everything Joker wanted, and he wanted me back, so I was offered my job back.

Today during our session me and patient #4479 had a conversation about why he was getting what he got, and he brought to my attention the way I was able to work my way to being his psychiatrist, I had to fight for being able to be his psychiatrist. Apparently, he figured out how to get information on Dr. Hugo Strange in order to get what he wanted.

He also brought to my attention that I really need help Guy in our search for our wedding date. So I asked him if he wanted to go to dinner so we could plan a date. I had bought my dress months ago with some of my close friends. So All we would have to do is book the church send out invitations and plan the wedding dinner at my parent's house.

Next Tuesday should be interesting because patient #4479 will be painting, and I really hope it will bring out his history, and what's bottled inside of him and what he thinks of people.

While me and him were in our different session today that was in the cafeteria, Crane decided to stop by. I went out on one date with him, and he wanted me to pay. I'm all for woman's suffrage, but he didn't even cover half of the check. He is an asshole and I really don't like him. Though he sat down at the perfect time. He was wearing his mask and I was talking about how the joker should let go of the makeup, and that the Asylum should make him get rid of it because it could effect life, and crane was stupid and tried to take a bite of his food and didn't take his mask off, the stupid dumb-ass.

Cannot wait till the wedding. Cannot wait till next Tuesday. Life is great right now!

Your Friend,

Dr. Harleen Quinzel


	4. Chapter 4

Blog Channel

Chapter 4

Wednesday, May 5, 2010

Entry 4

Dear reader,

This is Dr. Harleen Quinzel, I have recently been posting blogs about my research in a vague and more personal way than my videos, which started showing up on youtube not to long ago; who did it, I'm not sure, but that's not important.

I need to tell you, or more than less warn the citizen's of Gotham, my patient #4479, otherwise known as The Joker, has escaped from Arkham Asylum. And I'm not sure what to do, my wedding is tomorrow, and I can't cancel it due to family traveling to see it. I'm not quit sure what to do.

Guy feels I shouldn't be worried about the wedding, but the way the Joker sounded when I told him I was getting married was un happy, and he started drawing on the "portrait" he was painting of my inner self and it made me uncomfortable. I don't think I need to cancel the wedding; I just need to chill out a bit.

On a happier note, yea… I'm getting married tomorrow! I'm not sure if I'm ready though, maybe it's just my super conservative lifestyle.

But back to the main subject, I need you to warn everybody in and around Gotham, The joker is out of Arkham, He could be anywhere, following anyone. Be cautious, don't take any allies or back roads, you just never know, then again don't take allies in Gotham on a normal day. I will try to stay updated just for you!

Be safe!

Dr. Harleen Quinzel


End file.
